Derek Armstrong’s Trial
Chapter 1 Derek Armstrong was getting tried for his part in Maria’s murder in 1990, Satsuki and Martin died before they could see the man who ruined their life got tried. ”All rise for the judge.” The man said. Everyone sat down, Derek’s former victims, which included an Saudi girl named Abeer, who was now 17 with her father Abdul, a Chinese girl named Baozhai, who was now 19 who was with her mother Kaoyi, a blind boy named Alex, who was now 19, who attended the event with a helper, a Hindu boy named Baheet, who was now 21 and many others and his first victim, a mute girl named Mikaela, who was 5 years old when Derek unleashed a reign of terror on her family, she was now 25, and a Russian girl named Katya who was now 23. ”We are here today to decide Derek Armstrong’s verdict, this is Derek vs. the state of Florida. Derek, you have been tried for conspiracy to murder, second-degree murder, and many other things, seemingly with impunity.” He said. Alex knew Maria, the rest did not, but they had their stories to tell about him. ”Alex, please come here.” The judge said. With the help of his cane and his assistant Christy, She helped him sat down. “Alex, can you describe to the court what the defendant did?” The judge asked. The blind man’s glazed over eyes looked at the remorseless man and made a look of disgust. ”I was 11 years old at the time, I was born blind, my father left when my mother was pregnant, my mother taught me Braille, he told my mother that my blindness was attributed to abuse and drug use in the womb, so he wanted to take me away, His attacks on these people were disabilities, sexual orientation, and even race and religion, He caused a reign of terror on eleven children, That poor Maria girl eventually died after almost 7 years of this.” He said. ”Objection!” Derek’s defendant shouted. ”Yes?” The judge said. ”Was this man even known he was being harassed by my client?” He asked. ”Yes, and I vividly remember my father forbidding me and my brothers from going down that street that he lived at.” Alex said. ”Sustained. Mr. Mollow, you are free to go back, Ms. Abeer, now it’s your turn.” The judge said. Abeer wore a hijab, her father was more moderate and allowed his daughter to wear one, she and her father got on very well. ”Let’s go, Papa.” Abeer said as her father led her onto the chair. ”Can you tell the court what he did to your family?” The judge asked. ”Yes, He sent severed pig heads, Islamophobic notes, Threatened to take me away and convert me to Christianity, I don’t hate Christians, but that man I hate!” She said. ”Objection! How can Ms. Kaja remember something from when she was a toddler, was this witness even aware?” He said. ”Yes, my father told me all the notes, he took pictures of the evidence, I vividly remember my father forbidding me from going near Derek’s son Michael.” Abeer said. Mikaela was next, she was born mute and when she was five, her life was total terror until she was eight years old, false accusations, threats and attempted kidnappings were almost apart of daily life, Mikaela wrote down what she had to say on the whiteboard. “Mikaela, Please tell the court what Derek did.” He said. ”YOUR HONOR, I WAS DEREK’S FIRST VICTIM, HE HARASSED MY POOR MOTHER, SHE WENT ALMOST INSANE FROM IT.” Mikaela wrote down and shown the court. Mikey glared at Derek, Derek looked remorseless. ”HE SENT THREATENING MAIL, HE SAID MOM WAS THE RESULT BECAUSE SHE “DRINKS”, NOT TRUE, MOM NEVER DRANK.” Mikaela wrote down. Mikaela’s father almost cried, his wife committed suicide when Mikaela was 12. ”HE CLAIMED THAT MY DADDY RAPED ME, ABUSED ME AND FORCED ME TO PERFORM SEX ACTS ON ANIMALS, MY DADDY NEVER DONE THESE.” Mikaela wrote down. ”Oh, you fucking bitch.” Mikey whispered, referring to Derek. Mikaela felt tears ran down her face. “HE SENT MY DADDY A CAT WITH A SLIT THROAT, IT WAS OUR CAT, WITH A MESSAGE THAT SAID “MUTE AND DUMB”.......I’M SORRY, I CAN’T SAY NO MORE.” Mikaela wrote down. ”You’re free to go back, Mikaela.” The judge said. The mute girl got off the stand and went back to her seat, hugging her father. ”Yuu Tachimi and Mikey Kimmings, uncle and grandfather of murdered girl Maria Tachimi, please come to the stand.” He commanded. Yuu brushed his long hair out of his face as Mikey made his way to the stand ”Mikey, can you describe the defendant?” The judge asked. ”A fucking monster who claims to be a “Man of God”.” Mikey said. ”The most evil man I have ever met.” Yuu said, ”Can you tell the court what Mr. Armstrong did?” The judge asked. ”His daughter bullied my granddaughter, Maria had rights too, She was a little different from other girls, so was her mother, Satsuki, now passed alongside husband Martin, He went after my family because of Satsuki’s less traditional parenting and my family’s tarot faith, He was very biased and believed true “Christians” did nothing wrong, He even accused Christians against his policies of “stealing Christianity”, He hated basically every group that wasn’t his brand of Christianity.” Mikey said. The court stood in silence. ”Satsuki was a huge fan of the Japanese manga series, JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, her brother who is with us sent her volumes every time there was a new one.” Mikey said as he picked up Volume 13. Mikey turned to Derek. ”You know what this is, Derek? This is the last volume of the manga she read before she died, Yuu still sends manga to the house, Even though I’m the only one there now, Satsuki, she was a little off, but I started to protect her despite me being a POW in the Pacific, for one simple reason, You pissed me off big time, You took the fact that Satsuki wasn‘t a Christian and started a reign of terror when Maria was only little.” Mikey said. "On top of that, he maliciously abused his own wife, beat her and put her in the hospital more than several times. She shoved her out the window and almost killed her." ”Does Derek appear remorseful to you?” The attorney asked. ”No, he willingly allowed Maria’s death to take place, Out of all twelve kids, Maria died.” He said. ”I wanted those kids taken away from their families to join a good Christian family, That Alex boy was blind because his mommy took drugs while she was pregnant when her baby daddy left her, that Abeer girl, I wanted to save her from a child marriage, Mikaela was mute because her mother was a drunken fool, and that Maria girl was abused by her parents and family and forced to be a pagan!” Derek shouted, being remorseless about everything. Abdul glared at him, a little girl was dead and it was all because of this man. ”Derek, You show zero remorse for what you did to innocent people.” The judge said. "I call his ex-wife Denise to the stand!" The poor woman, with a black swollen eye, a missing chunk of hair ripped off, an arm in a cast and her head was bandaged was escorted to the stand by her nurse via wheelchair. She was crying hysterically. Her nurse presented the judge Denise's medical records when the poor woman was admitted to the hospital due to Derek's abuse. "Preposterous! Absurd! Poppycock!" The man roared, as he started to break down and furiously slammed his fist against the bench. "All of your testimony from all of you, nonsense!!!! You need the Lord to guide you, God watches you whatever you do! You need him, to save you FROM YOURSELVES!!!! TO SAVE YOU FROM ETERNAL DAMNATION TO THE FIERY DEPTHS OF HELL FOR YOUR SINS!" ”You should be in hell, Maria had rights too and you allowed her to die.” Mikey barked with venom in his voice. Mikey rolled up his sleeve, revealing the Roman numerals for 9 on his arm. "Order, order!" The judge banged his gavel to silence the courtroom. "Denise, please tell the court your defense." Denise blubbered and bawled hysterically, crying as she had been suffering from severe traumatic experience of the abuse her ex-husband had lashed out upon her throughout the years; he had beaten her, yelled at her, called her such vile and cruel names, slammed her head against the wall, shoved her, kicked ker, punched her, and thrown objects at her. Denise's lawyer walked up to the stand and gave her a fistful of tissues to try to calm her down. Mikey felt more sympathy for that poor woman than he did her ex-husband. "Oh, that poor, poor dear..." Mikey thought to himself, as he saw the bandages, the bruises, the black eye and the arm in a cast on other injuries. "That poor sweet woman has been through so much. Denise deserves a much better man than Derek." "I just want a divorce and take the kids! I want that awful man kicked out of the house and the Docks!" Denise sobbed, as she presented her divorce papers with her free hand. "And a restraining order against him. He shall not have visiting rights." "Denise, tell us in your words why Derek should not have visiting rights or have custody of the kids. And why you wish to have a divorce." Her lawyer acquired. ”He stole things from Maria to give to my two eldest children, this included her Game Boy, her Transformers, her headphones and anything, Josephine was the one that ended Maria’s life on Earth, and Derek allowed this to unfold, I felt terrible for Satsuki, She’s a little different from other women here, but she did love her daughter, She told me Maria could write Japanese very well, she could write her name and formal terms.” Denise said. ”What else happened concerning Maria’s family and yours?” The lawyer asked. ”The late Satsuki and Martin, Derek believed that the Tarot-based lifestyle was abuse, the marking you all saw on Mikey’s arm is a passage, he was chosen as the Hermit, with was the ninth card, Maria was sworn in as The World, if she lived to 15-18, she would have 21 marked on her arm, It was a tradition that dated back to the 1800’s, Mikey told me back in the 19th century, he was told that the marking had to be painfully marked on with a sharp object and then marked with ink, now, they used it with anaesthetic cream.” Denise said. Denise then explained everything. ”He thought Maria was abused and doubled down on this after 1985, Satsuki underwent an abortion in 1985 because she was sick and she would die if she gave birth as well as the baby, Satsuki and Martin were left biologically infertile after Maria was born because of incompatible blood types and genetics, I’m against abortion but I thought Satsuki needed it because she could die if she refused.” Denise said. Baozhai looked at Derek. ”Baozhai Yang, please come up to the stand.” The judge said, Baozhai came up to the stand, She had pity for Maria and her late parents, who died before they could see this man get tried. She also had pity for Denise who was badly abused by her husband who had betrayed his religion for his own selfish desires. ”This man....ruined my life, my father descended into alcoholism, my mother divorced him and he died homeless, Derek, your actions ruined life.” Baozhai said. Finally, Derek was on the verge of breaking down in an outburst of rage. "You people are all ungrateful! After all the Lord above has done, he gave day and night, he created the world, he created human life, he created land and gave you food and how do you repay him?" He roared angrily. "You make other things important than God, you skip church, forsake our Heavenly Father, consume yourselves with greed, abuse your children, take drugs and drink during pregnancy, arrange child marriage, and forsake the Ten Commandments! Damn you, damn you all to hell!" He then turned to his wife. "And you woman, are a useless, worthless, stupid, pathetic slut who has been having an affair behind my back. Is this the thanks I get for all I did for you? I provided for you, provided charity work for the community, did everything I could for the family and the kids?!" ”Derek, Face it, I even wonder who are the real blind people here, Your actions led to an 8-year old girl losing her life because you couldn’t stand the fact Maria was not what you considered ideal, You make Christianity look like Communism.” Alex said. Everyone looked at him. ”Your job was to preach Christianity to the people of The Docks, not try and take away young children, especially young girls for having different faiths than you, You treated them like ghetto rats and you were the Gestapo, I may be blind, but I am not biased on things like race and religion.” He said. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86